


Calibre上

by tumemanques



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemanques/pseuds/tumemanques
Summary: 记得回来！
Relationships: 熙华
Kudos: 12





	Calibre上

C - Calibre

“老汉，有两个抢生意的。我的东南方向五百尺左右，刚才是躲到蓝色的集装箱的后面了，现在可能移动了。我这边瞄不到。”  
“我这里也没有动静，谁离的近，小心点去探一探，最好能逼出来，我跟尚九熙的视野应该覆盖了码头有七八成。点不死也能给他扫死。”  
“还TM扫死，后勤不是人啊？”

何九华从高台窜下来，踩着尚九熙刚趴舒坦的背无声地落地，听见男人在自己身后骂了一句，还有工夫边跑边转头冲狙击手抛了个媚眼。

“老汉，那个人交给我。”  
何九华舒展开身体，豹子似的蹿进了集装箱的密林。

尚九熙在倍镜里紧盯着何九华消失在拐角，才慢吞吞地吐出一口气，揉揉硌疼了的肋骨，“孟哥，报工伤。”

无线电里传来孟鹤堂懒洋洋的低音，“你都在制高点了，谁能伤着你？郭霄汉他狙你了？”

“天地良心，孟哥我可狙不到他。”  
“不是，有个牲口踩了我一脚。”

孟鹤堂掐掉了通信。  
尚九熙头大，他就想讹个夜宵钱。

过了没一会儿，无线电里传来捷讯，是何九华的声音，微微地喘着，带着点莫名其妙的克制，“搞定了，就两个新手，倒是挺会躲，老规矩没下死手。”

尚九熙头皮一麻，知道何九华又犯了老毛病。  
“干的好。”他干巴巴地接上一句，趴在那里开始收拾枪械，“目标呢？”

“芳芳一出手，就知有没有。”  
“那是有还是没有啊？”  
“死啦死啦死光啦行了吧！”  
“货箱集合。”

一行人在目标集装箱碰头的时候，看见孟鹤堂坐在那批货的边上正抽第三根烟，“我又干坐了一个小时，你们什么时候失手一个，我都手生了。”  
“放屁吧，”尚九熙对上级一点不客气，“手痒你不要每次都安排自己坐着等啊。”  
“哎那不成，老大得有老大的样子。免得别人说我们七队没规矩。”

“夜宵吗？”  
“成啊，叫上张九泰他们？”  
“轮休不配拥有夜生活。”

尚九熙跟在打打闹闹的队员后面，看了眼身旁的何九华。  
男人罕见地有些寡言，眼角烧出了些血色，咬着后槽牙努力地在笑出个温柔的样子。  
尚九熙移开视线，盯着前头孙九芳毛茸茸的后脑勺死瞧。脊背上蹿上来一阵酸麻，他没来由地兴奋了起来，他可以意识到口腔里分泌出过多的唾液，浑身的毛孔因为与猛兽为邻而颤颤打开，下身被略紧身的裤子勒得隐隐作痛。

他硬了。

干这行的人多多少少在收工的时候会有些各自的发散方式，让自己重新升起，成为一个普通的人，整理情绪，戴上伪装。何九华也一样。  
何九华有瘾。  
他杀人成瘾。  
早年一个人野生，倒能过瘾，后来被孟鹤堂收了，虽说很快适应了组织的纪律，也鲜少犯浑，可终归是吃不饱的。  
今天这一趟主要是截货为主，抢生意的新人不能杀，目标人物又被孙九芳抢了人头，何九华打得上了头，一腔子黑血滚在脑子里下不去。

这时候何九华就会很需要尚九熙。跟他进行相对而言，比较，稍微不那么血腥的泻火运动。

往车子去的一段路何九华走得漫长，步履艰难就像受了重伤，喘得气一声比一声沉，敲打在尚九熙的耳朵里。

何九华像是下一秒就会跳起来拧断他的脖子。  
或是把自己的大家伙塞进他没有润滑的屁股里。  
无论哪种他都不想要。  
可是尚九熙无法克制地兴奋，兴奋得浑身都疼了起来。

好容易把磨磨蹭蹭的人扥上面包车，尚九熙豪情万丈地拉上车门，“孟哥，夜宵我们俩不去了。”

在夜宵的酒吧街挑了个旅馆。  
比起被施暴欲烧晕头哐哐撞大墙的何九华，尚九熙至少还知道关门落锁，在床头柜摆上一把枪，拿设备查了一圈房间。  
再转头，何九华快把自己脱干净了，正在跟腿上的绑带搏斗。

“戴着也行吧，记得把刀摘了。”他凑过去摸何九华的脊椎骨，被人反抓着手腕扔到床上。  
尚九熙徒劳地试图受身落地，还是磕到了床头板。  
疼痛从末梢神经闯入他的四肢百骸。  
他的身体在一瞬间做好了准备。  
尚九熙一直不承认自己有刘筱亭总说的，受虐倾向。就像何九华一直不承认自己喜欢做那些简单的切割拆卸动作一样。几年前他被何九华带着在腿根纹了一个.50BMG的弹头，比自己的家伙什还要长出一截，他对这种疼痛食髓知味，还在去年何九华生日的时候，作为生日礼物在另一边的腿根纹上了一把何九华常用的波尔北约刀，还是比自己的家伙长一截。

两个在污泥里过日子的人染上了要命的瘾，能够给予彼此的解药就是性。  
性里有致命，也有疼痛。

何九华跨坐到他身上，手上拿着刚在楼下买的润滑液，淋了一手就往自己后头塞。

是真的急了。

尚九熙慢吞吞地挪动姿势把上衣脱掉，一边不错眼珠地盯着何九华的动作。身上的人垂着头，鼻息吹在他胸前，他顺着何九华的后颈看到人嶙峋的肩胛骨随着身后的动作轻微地耸动。他的角度看不见何九华的手在自己屁股里的动作，只能看见这人发了汗的身子亮了光，这个恶人神圣地像是要从背上破出翅膀来。

尚九熙还在文艺地意淫何九华的翅膀，背德的天使已经猴急地往自己身体里捅咕了三根手指，一下一下都带着自己的身体往尚九熙身上贴。  
男人喑哑的声音慢慢地破碎，叮叮当当落了尚九熙一胸脯。  
最终他们叠在一起，服帖地像是生来就该如此拼接。  
前液沾湿了尚九熙的裤子，何九华被自己玩得发抖，还要腾出一只手来扯人皮带。

快点。  
他嘶声喊他。  
带着点狠劲，跟平时在战场上跟他讨要子弹时也没有什么区别。就好像是尚九熙要还不赶紧操他，他就会张嘴咬断他的喉咙似的。  
真实意义上的那种。

被杀人成瘾的凶犯威胁的本能恐惧和这个人正在自渎着哀求自己的成就感都化成甘疼，一浪一浪打在尚九熙的下半身。  
他终于伸手抓住何九华的臀瓣，力道挺大，男人期待地呜咽了一声，痛快地拔出快整个捅进屁股里的手，撑住尚九熙的肩膀。  
于是他坚定地破开叠叠软肉把这个面目可憎的小天使钉在自己的肉柱上。

何九华毫无征兆地就这么射了。  
憋了一路的肉块迫不及待地吐出存货。  
他拧着上半身，狠狠掐着尚九熙的乳肉，射了尚九熙一脸。  
肉穴滚烫地咬住了尚九熙，被何九华玩得听话的乳尖一掐就肿，尚九熙被激得也哑着嗓子发着抖叹出几声健哥来，倒像被操的是他而不是身上那个自己扭得欢快的人。

何九华舒坦地从喉咙里滚落出几声低哑的呼噜来，手里有一搭没一搭揉着尚九熙的胸，眼前一阵一阵模糊。  
不应期的身体陷入短暂的满足，大脑却像打了药一样终于开始步入前奏。何九华努力地收缩着高潮后不太听话的肉穴，颤巍巍地去绞尚九熙捅在他身体里的穿甲弹。

腥膻的味道淌进嘴里，尚九熙舔了舔唇，支起身子，捏住何九华的腰。

何九华在下边的时候喜欢骑乘，而尚九熙的这个动作是一个信号。  
男人兴奋地挺了挺腰，知道师弟要开始犯疯了。

尚九熙舔了舔何九华胸骨一层层的凹陷，入口是汗水的咸，急躁地拍打着节奏的心脏和在高潮余韵里打颤的皮肉。何九华的胸口肌肉平坦精练，几乎咬不住，尚九熙也不爱玩，却痴迷于舔舐何九华像是从心窝里淌出来的汗水。  
何九华不太满意地动了动身子，把乳珠奉到他唇边。他从善如流地祭出犬齿，得到了何九华欢快的一声喊。  
他舔咬何九华，鼻尖蹭在他的心口。  
往这里轻轻地一捅，一切都会归零。  
那么强大的野兽，却拥有这么脆弱的皮囊。

尚九熙把住身上人的腰，狠命地往上捅。  
硬得不像是人身上的东西，却滚烫得要命，倾注了尚九熙所有的生命，一下一下高速地楔进何九华的身体的最深处。  
尚九熙只有跟他哥上床才用得上腰，就更是拼了命得要把余额都交代给他，每一下都狠狠撞在最爽快的地方。  
野兽终于抻开身体和声音肆意地叫喊起来。何九华喊得太放肆，不像是一场性事，倒像是一场快乐的杀戮。尚九熙去捂他的嘴，被咬在虎口，疼得嘶了一声。下半身又往死里涨了一圈，何九华呜呜地叼着嘴里的肉悲鸣着，往前一探身，尚九熙听见手掌拍在床头柜的声音。

他想回头，却被身上被自己操着的人把着后颈动弹不得。  
他听见保险栓的声响。

尚九熙还来不及细想，冰冷的枪管就捅进了嘴里。是他的勃朗宁。

这真辩证。  
尚九熙看着浑身通红的野豹居高临下地冲他笑。  
何九华不知疲倦地吞吐着他下身，摩擦他腿根的点五勃朗宁机枪弹，又拿着他的袖珍勃朗宁操他的嘴。

我真是个勃朗宁爱好者。尚九熙咬住枪管，模模糊糊地意识到何九华好像没有把子弹下膛。  
命悬一线让尚九熙几乎头皮都要炸开，而他却把凶器舔得水淋淋一片，下身的动作一下比一下荒唐，恨不得把囊袋跟着自己腿根纹的枪弹和军刀都一起给塞进何九华的屁股里。  
何九华痛出几声呻吟，舔着干燥的唇喊尚九熙的本名。

文博。

是他高潮的前哨。  
何九华的喊叫被捣碎，哽着嗓子吐出粘软的呻吟。何九华实在是没有办法保证自己不会在高潮的时候稀里糊涂扣动扳机，却又舍不得松手。  
一个在生死边缘，一个在杀死爱人的恐惧里，高潮前的最后一个大浪被几个心思一再延长，尚九熙被枪管顶得干呕，发狠地揉捏着何九华的臀瓣往里塞，何九华终于不知是疼还是爽得溃出泪来。

如果不算一开始何九华防线崩溃的那一次，他们今天的第一炮太过了，即使是在他们这么疯的关系里，也太过了。

尚九熙怀疑自己要是落进敌方手里，如果被用这种刑，或许用不了两个回合就会交代一切。

性高潮使人堕落。  
他紧紧咬着嘴里的枪管射进何九华高热的肉穴里的时候想要是现在被他哥一枪爆头，好像也没什么大不了。  
何九华被浇进肠道的精液烫得尖叫出声，颤了颤突然发作似的猛地甩手把枪扔了出去。

千钧一发。

粘湿黑亮的枪身落在地毯上轻轻的一声闷响。  
何九华的阴茎第二次气势十足地喷薄出精液来，给尚九熙红肿的唇射了个十环。

尚九熙脱力地摔回床单里，几乎贪婪地把嘴里的精液咽下，摄取何九华给他唯一的一点水分。何九华依旧笔直地挺在他身上，蠕动着屁股品尝高潮的最后一点余韵。

“哥，”尚九熙捏捏肌肉痛的手臂，“下次别这么搞我了，对心脏不好。”  
何九华笑着拍拍尚九熙的脸，从尚九熙身上站起来，乳色的精液掺着点血丝滴滴答答顺着腿根往下淌，“宝贝儿完事了就演，把枪捅你嘴里的时候硬的跟什么似的。”

尚九熙打了个滚，把脸埋进枕头里，闷声闷气地说我差点都要觉得死也行了，这个想法太疯狂。

还操我吗？  
他听见何九华下了地，走了几步。

不了。  
他说。

好呗。  
何九华说。

他听见何九华捡起了枪。

**Author's Note:**

> 记得回来！


End file.
